deviruu doragon
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: el sacrifico mucho en su camino su felicidad su vida incluso fingio ser un asesino sadico cuando en realidad era un joven que amo hasta el final a sus amigos y pueblo precioso el ahora en un nuevo mundo les mostrara de que es capaz ,les mostrara el verdadero poder de el 2 rikudo sennin! el es naruto uzumaki namikaze uchiha senju y ahora miembro de el clan gremory
1. Chapter 1

HIIII hola gutenda konichiwa y todo los saludos que no eh nombrado XD pues aquí lo prometido es deuda traigo el nuevo fic llamado deviruu doragon XD espero que les guste

Pues hoy no habrá mucha descripción ya que será un poco medio el prologo

-hablar-

"pensar"

(notas de autor)

Vemos a un joven rubio con el cabello lacio con dos mechones a sus costados las puntas eran de color rojo y tenia una cola de caballo ( al igual que itachi-san)

El estaba enfundado en una capa con nubes rojas ( en si se vestirá como itachi y hablara como itachi en homenaje a ese personaje que nos mintió hasta el final sin embargo fue un héroe T_T) y armadura anbu debajo de esta ahora mismo habían pasado 13 años desde el ataque de kyubi desde la muerte de sus padres a sus tiernos 5 años en el cual desbloqueo el MS en el cual dejo de ser un niño el suspiro con cansancio hasta que alguien hablo tras el – naruto-sempai ya es hora líder –sama nos solicita para la reunión – dijo un hombre alto de cabellera azul y piel azul tenia en sus mejillas marcas como respiradores de un ser acuatico y dientes afilados el rubio solo activo su sharingan – vamos kisame – dijo el rubio con una voz plana y monótona mientras se dirigía a el lugar

Ya en el lugar todos los akatsuki estaban reunidos

Bien ya que an vuelto kisame naruto díganme el estado de su misión – dijo pein mientras los ologramas se fijaron en el holograma de el rubio y el hombre pez

-estamos a unos 3 kilometros de su ubicación aunque no se porque quieres obtener a kyubi pein-sama – dijo el rubio en su tono monótono mientras pain entrecerró los ojos era comprensible ya que la chiquilla era su hermana el solo cerro los ojos –para el cumplimiento de la paz y tu mas que nadie que as comprendido el dolor al igual que yo debes saberlo naruto no debse desviarte de tu camino siempre sigue tus creencias – dijo el pelinaranja mientras el rubio acintio y se retiro con kisame siguiéndole después

Time skip

-imoutou no lo hagas mas difícil ven con nosotros – dijo el rubio mientras la chica pelirroja solo temblaba al ver los ojos de su nii-san el cual simpre tenia una sonrisa amistosa el cual le cuido ella dio unos pasos atrás pero luego escucho la voz de alguien que nunca pensó escuchar tan pronto – uzumaki senju naruto – dijo la voz de sasuke a espaldas de los dos akatsukis que miraron hacia atrás y vieron a sasuke el solo le miro secamente – valla as crecido tonto hermano pequeño ( sasuke quería a naruto como un hemrano mayor por eso le dolio cuando escucho lo que el hiso pero en ves de ser el emo vengador en este busca saber porque lo hiso) –alejate de ella- grito sasuke enojado solo para que el rubio active su sharingan -pero aun hasi no tienes poder suficiente que no lo sabes el poder lo controla todo sin poder no eres capas de proteger nada – dijo el rubio para desaparecer y aparecer frente a el pelinegro con su EMS encendido que era una convinacion de el MS de shisui y una pala eólica invertida – ni siquiera a ti mismo tsukuyomi – dijo el rubio mientras introdujo en el mundo de pesadillas a el pelinegro

Luego de que hubiera desmayado al pelinegro en realidad le puso a dormir ya que no vio la necesidad de traumarle – espero que esto te enseñe que tu todavía no eres fuerte ya debes saberlo la voluntad de fuego es proteger a los demás crea la fuerza en ti no trabajando solo – luego lo recostó en la pared – sasukeee- grito narumi mientras en unos sellos de mano hizo un jutsu – katon dai endan – dijo ella mientras solto una llamarada que kisame esquivo aunque se dirigía a los dos akatsukis el rubio solo activo su rinnegan disimuladamente y absorvio el jutsu cuando termino sus ojos azules opacos miraban a narumi mientras desabrochaba un poco su capa y dejaba su brazo derecho apoyado comodamente en la apertura - bien echo imoutou al parecer as progresado no lo cree jiraiya-sensei – dijo calmado el rubio mientras miro a jiraiya que apareció junto a una mujer un año menos que el rubio que le miro con tristeza pero luego con furia al ver el estado de su otouto – que as echo con el! – grito la chica de cabellos negros y esbelta figura el rubio solo cerro los ojos – le abri los ojos y le mostre la realidad – dijo por primera vez en un tono perezoso mientras la chica activo su MS – no lo hagas izumi el esta a un nivel mucho mayor creo que ni yo podre con el – dijo jiraiya mientras el rubio solo miro a su compañero de reojo – kisame estamos en desventaja izumi es una usuaria sharingan como yo portadora de el mangekyou y sensei no es alguien para tomar a la lijera además parece que vienen 3 personas mas vámonos – dijo el mientras echaban a correr y jiraiya activo la técnica de estomago de sapo el rubio la contrarresto con amaterasu abriendo una salida

Time skip 3 años (rescate de garra)

Luego de que emprendieran viaje para rescatar a el kazekage se encontraron con naruto uzumaki aka el torbellino rojo de la hoja por que bueno al pelear parecía un ciclon que mataba y desmebraba a sus enemigos el los miraba perezosamente con una mano en el hueco de su capa semi abierta – saludos shinobis de konoha y chiyo-baa sama es un gusto verlos denuevo sasuke narumi kakashi – dijo el mientras todos entraron en posición de combate kakashi fue el que se adelanto con un raikiri solo para ser contrarrestado por un rasengan a máximo poder que lo envio volando para ser atrapado por sus alumnos el rubio hiso unas señas de mano mientras esquivo unos kunais lanzados por sasuke – katon goukakyou no jutsu – dijo el para lanzar una gran bola de fuego frente a ellos que ellos esquivaron

Luego de que el reciba un rasengan de su hermana el semi sonrio para luego desaparecer en un poof

( batalla final en la guarida uchiha ahora verán quien es )

-AHORA VEN MI QUERIDA IZUMI-CHAN DEJAME TENER TUS OJOS Y LOGRAR EL EMS – mintió el mientras el ya lo tenia solo quería morir para que ella fuera la heroína y konoha deje de dudar de los uchiha izumi con lagrimas en los ojos miro arrinconada en el muro que quedaba en pie ya que el resto de el tereno estaba destrozado producto de la lucha de susanoos que paso antes pero ella ahora estaba arrinconada con su armadura anbu destrozada dejando ver un poco de escote y su sujetador de encaje negro el rubio avanzo pacientemente hacia ella lagrimas de sangre en sus ojos casi podía sentir esa enfermedad arrancándole lo poco de vida que le quedaba el solo quedo frente a ella que tenia lagrimas en los ojos levantándole la brabilla el acerco sus dedos índice derecho y corazo hacia ella pensando que le arrancaría los ojos la joven uchiha cerro los ojos pero en realidad el toco su frente suavemente para que ella abra sus ojos y el la miro con una sonrisa – lo siento izu-hime pero ya no habrá próxima –d ijo el para darle un beso que ella devolvió con amor y el luego callo y golpeo su frente contra la pared y termino callendo al suelo y su susanoo rugio una ultima vez antes de desaparecer – n-naruto-kun … NARUTO-KUN- grito la azabache de dolor mientras se aferro a el pecho de el joven rubio ahora fallecido aunque con una pequeña sonrisa

(campo de batalla 4° guerra ninja )

El rubio tenia a nagato apoyado en su hombro el cual conversaba tranquilamente con el

(será al igual que en el anime asi que salteemos esto)

Nii-san adonde iras ahora – dijo narumi mientras el rubio sonrio con los ojos cerrados – ire a detener el edo tensei – dijo serenamente mientras los dos jinchurikis asintieron

Ya de camino a la base de kabuto el rinnegan era presente en sus ojos el saltaba mientras una izumi iva en dirección contraria para encontrar a narumi y ayudarla la vio sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se desencajo un poco " n-naruto-kun" pensó ella asombrada y lo vio en esa capa roja que se movia con el viento que dejo ver su musculoso pecho la hiso sonrojar

-chotto mate! – grito ella mientras seguía al rubio y este medio giro el rostro y sonrio " al parecer nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar izu-hime"

Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo – dijo el rubio mientras hacia el kuchiyose no jutsu y unos cuervos rodearon a izumi que invoco sus propios cuervos ya en el lugar el invoco la primer mano de su susanoo y golpeo la pared destrozándola el entro caminando casualmente – oh no pensé que me encontraras tan rápido – dijo kabuto mientras el rubio le miro pasivamente – podía sentir tu chakra cuando me controlavas asi que le memorice y aquí estoy-termino de decir para que izumi caiga a su lado y le golpee la cabeza pero al ser producto de edo tensei no sintió nada – idiotaaa sabes que eres deseperante – le grito acusatoriamente mientras el rubio le miro sin entender nada( el es un genio un asesino despiadado sin embargo el es muy ingenuo en el amor y las mujeres)

-ya izumi no te enojes es meojr dejar esta discusión para después – dijo el rubio

(la pelea es igual al anime/manga solo que sasuke es sustituido por izumi y itachi por naruto)

Ahora el rubio llevaba a una inconciente izumi a la espalda había desactivado edo tensei aunque como seguía ahí pues uso el mismo método que madara uso el rinnegan para llegar a la batalla final todos contra el dios árbol el después de cortar a muchos troncos con la espada totsuka miro hacia donde estaban sasuke y narumi trabajando en equipo para tratar de derrotar a óbito el luego miro a la batalla entre hashirama y madara el desidio entrar dejando a el cuidado de unos ninjas médicos a izumi el entro en la batalla de madara y hashirama el ahora no tenia grietas en su rostro producto de haber logrado lo que madara no – saludos hashirama –sama madara-sama –dijo el rubio mirándoles con sus ojos sharingan girando perezosamente mientras madara entrecerró los ojos – piérdete chico aquí tu baile solo será un estorbo – dijo el mientras miro al rubio que le devolvió la mirada para activar el EMS y invocar a susanoo semi perfecto el cual dejo con la mandibula en el piso a la mayoría de la alianza y su padre miro con admiración su ser guardian madara tuvo una sonrisa de hambre de batalla y invoco su propio susanoo ambos seres chocaron sus manos y se agarraron las cuatro y empezaron a hacer fuerza al igual que sus portadores que no daban tregua ninguna el rubio luego usu shinra tensei y envio volando a madara que choco contra un árbol luego activando la espada totsuka le apuñalo dejándole en shock hasta que empezó agritar de dolor y se empezó a desintregar a diferencia de la totsuka normal que absorbe y sella esta absorbe conocimientos y técnicas lo que le valio un mejor control del rinnegan y muchas técnicas elementales

Luego de sellar a jubi en si para terminar siendo absorbido por un vórtice producto de un ultimo intento de óbito que había perdido todo su poder ya que termino entrando en el rubio

El rubio flotaba en nada prácticamente era todo un fono con colores que brillaban el luego abrió sus ojos " asi que esto es cuando alguien muere " pensó el mirando de un lado a otro

Y vio a dos dragones uno era muy muy muy grande de unos casi tresientos metros de altura y cien de ancho era de color rojo y un cuerno en la nariz el otro era mas pequeño y de color negro con violeta el solo pudo mirar con asombro " en donde estoy " pensó muy confundido

Bam ahí lo tienen si se que me habre adelantado en muchas partes pero yo quería mostrar su historia antes de que lleguemos a esto XDDDD bien ya saben review y like sugerencias para el harem ya tenemos una que es obviamente ophis ninguna chica de el narutoverse lo siento T_T bien hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

HIIII hola gutenda konichiwa y todo los saludos que no eh nombrado XD pues aquí lo prometido es deuda traigo el nuevo fic llamado deviruu doragon XD espero que les guste

Este cap se vera a naruto en un nuevo mundo pero no de la forma en los otros dos fics será muy distinto

Por cierto para los que me han preguntado por pm o por reviews si naruto conservara sus poderes sin embargo serán mucho mas poderoso ya que antes estaba limitado por la enfermedad

-Hablando-

"pensando"

(nota de autor)

Naruto miro con un rostro en blanco la pelea frente a el ya que el haber visto el gedo mazo a jubi que actualmente estaba dentro del y los biju el decidió encontrar una forma de salir sin alertar a los dos seres asi que concentrándose en sus ojos activo el EMS sin embargo alerto a los dos seres que fijaron su mirada en el los dragones miraron confundidos ya que rayos debería estar haciendo aquí un niño de 9 años ( XD soy malo see) – mmm interesante un niño humano que no le perturba nuestra presencia – dijo el dragón colosal de color rojo mientras el otro dragón solo miro a naruto – mmm esas marcas de bigotes le hace ver adorable – dijo la ahora identificada dragona mientras el rubio se confundió marcas de bigote el uso la creación de todas las cosas e invoco un espejo frente a el su rostro de nueve le devolvía la mirada asi como en sus mejillas unas marcas de bigotes las adornaban " como me habran salido mmm tal vez es por tener sellado a jubi en mi" pensó el chico rubio obervando con cuidado a los dragones que le devolvieron la mirada el hiso una reverencia –disculpen mi interrupción pero es que termine aquí lamento molestarles dijo el rubio mientras big red le siguió observando asi como ophis si no había oído mal emitió un brillo violáceo al ver lo que estaba haciendo el dragón rojo

big red se rio mientras ahora en un tamaño mas pequeño casi como de una forma chibi le paso un libro llamado icha icha y el rubio tubo una gran gota en la nuca al ver una de las creaciones de su sensei en este lugar pero lo que hiso que su gota crezca de tamaño era ophis que ahora en su forma humana con un traje de gotica que se moldeaba perfectamente a su figura de esbelto cuerpo piernas torneadas y pechos grandes el no sabia identificar debido a que nunca presto atencion a las clases de sexualidad en la academia tenia caderas anchas y plano vientre cintura estrecha sus ojos castaños miraban con fastidio a el dragoncillo rojo sus orejas puntiagudas como los elfos si mal no recordaba en los libros de fabula cual habia leido eran ocultos por la larga cabellera negra el se separo dos pasos hacia atras y espero el impacto - NO TE ATREVAS DE CORROMPER A NARU-KUN ERO-DORAGON- grito ophsi con la er furia femenina mandando a volar a big red de una patada

luego miro a naruto que seguia mirandole con una gota en la nuca - y espero que tu no te dejes corromper por los pervertidos o te ira muy mal eh - dijo ella tronandose los nudillos algo que el solo palideceo ya que juro ver una imagen de su madre tras la dragona

luego de haber hablado con ella decidió irse ya que el no quería molestar lo que le valio un puchero de ophis que lo apretó contra su amplio pecho y le sarandio de un lado a otro mientras el movia sus brazos comicamente rogando prácticamente por aire lo cual en ese momento se le estaba negando

luego de ser enviado por un portal a este lugar que vagamente le recordaba a el campo de entrenamiento n° 44 el bosque de la muerte

era un terreno valdio con arboles enegrecidos y sin hojas marchitados y sin vida el miro al cielo y vio que este era rojo con el sol siendo de color naranja rojizo

el sabia que estaba en el inframundo producto de la charla que tuvo con ophis el saber que estaba en un lugar que prácticamente le calaría los huesos a cualquiera no hacia nada mas que darle una pereza a el rubio iva a seguir caminando cuando sintió un ruido extraño

y vio a un ser que solo podría describirse con las palabras raro grotesco y aterrador parecía un golem de aspecto extraño de color negro con partes plateados el solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca porque siempre tenia que estar frente a seres de mas de 100 metros no lo sabia el miro un sello en su mano izquierda y vio que tenia el kanji para tradición el envio un poco de chakra y salió el objeto dentro de el sello era una o-katana regalada por big red pero no era normal tenia un poder muy extraño como si fuera inrreal la tsuka era azul oscuro con un liston dorado casi al final la tsaya negro y blanco y un dragón en la punta enrroscandose entre si su nombre lo había pensado el curiosamente le puso yamato ya que fue el único que le quedaba a la perfeccion

( si es la katana de vergil tenia otras ideas para introducirle pero ya saben me dio pereza y luego pues se me ocurrió esto que era mas fácil y no les daría tantas vueltas) el rubio ahora puso su katana entre sus dos manos verticalmente con la tsuka siendo sujetada por la mano derecha de el rubio inclinando la cabeza al costado con un rostro en blanco – que tal si empezamos mm – dijo el para luego desenvainar en un solo movimiento destrozando la mano derecha de el golem que intento agarrarle luego salto a la otra mano destrozando la muñeca para seguir corriendo por el brazo siempre cortando llego a la cabeza y de un salto le partió en dos este empezó a tener un tajo que le dividió horizontalmente para luego desaparecer en partículas el rubio envaino

Sirzechs miro todo maravillado había sentido una presencia muy potente y cuando vio a un niño caer el estaba por ir a saludar y preguntar porque estaba en sus terrenos cuando vio al golem aparecer estaba decidido a aparecer su reina yuki también vio con fasinacion un poco mas recervada que su rey y esposo cuando el rubio demostró ser bueno muy bueno en el manejo de la espada ahora decidió presentarse ante el chico rubio

-hola – dijo sirzechs saliendo tranquilamente de el árbol donde estaba el rubio se dio la vuelta y le miro no con curiosidad ni con admiración solo se le quedo viéndole como si le estudiara – necesita algo estraño-san – dijo el mientras sirzechs le miro un poco herido – ara no sabes quien soy los niños me adoran las damas suspiran ante mi nombre y mis enemigos me temen soy sirzechs satanas aunque en realidad mi apellido es gremory – dijo el pelirrojo solo para que el rubio le diga en un tono monótono – lo siento pero yo no se quien eres ni eh oído hablar de ti – y lo suigiente que presencio naruto fue ver a el maou mas fuerte de los 6 sentarse en el suelo con un aura azul y marcando círculos en el suelo lagrimas anime callendo de su rostro – como es posible que no me conozca – dijo lastimosamente mientras naruto le vio con una gota en la nuca " me recuerda a sensei cuando le dije que no sabia lo que eran las almohadas celestiales " pensó un poco nostálgico el rubio por su viejo sensei el fue lo mas cercano a un padre después de que el suyo haya muerto

El dejo de pensar en eso mientras vio a yuki dándole animos a su rey que seguía deprimido el rubio se acerco y hiso una reverencia – lamento si desonre de alguna forma a sirzechs-san es que yo no le conocía pero desde ahora mostrare mis respetos si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para hacer que me perdone – pregunto el rubio mientras yuki solo sonrio levemente y sirzechs con unas lagrimas restantes se levsnto y se seco las lagrimas de melodrama y dio una sonrisa feliz – tendras que llamarme nii-san – dijo el feliz mientras el rubio solo le miro con cara de poker - …- el le miro con sus ojos azules opacos que dejaron un poco asustado a sirzechs eran peores que los ojos de la reina de su hermana mayor - porque debería hacerlo – le pregunto después de un torturoso tiempo de espera y sirzechs solo dejo escapar el aliento que tenia – pues siempre quise un otouto – dijo el mientras yuki solo suspiro y le sincho de la mejilla muy fuerte – ittai itaii itaii yuki-chan – dijo con lagrimas comicas el joven satanas mientras naruto solo tuvo un goton en su nuca y suki solo tenia una ceja temblando

El rubio solo pudo suspirar

Time skip 2 años después

El había estado con sirzechs el cual dijo que casi inmediatamente que se quedara en su casa a lo que el con una gota en la nuca por la fora en que lo dijo acepto aunque su forma contundente de decirlo dejo mucho que desear el pelirrojo era muy agradable era un pacifista como el aunque era medio ironico ya que un diablo que le guste la paz era muy por no decir rarísimo el rubio se encontraba jugando videojuegos con sirzechs y ( alerta creo que puede ser spoiler no estoy seguro pero no se me enojen están advertidos) y millicas que observaba a su onii-sama jugar contra su padre y darle la ostia de su vida en dragón ball ultímate tenkaichi digo que al comienzo de la batalla te hagan un combo de 40 golpes y recarge toda la barra de poder y te lance el ataque final y te deje en menos de 10000 de vida era algo que no se veía todos los días sirzechs solo pudo bufar al ver como era derrotado por decima segunda vez luego miro a naruto y le señalo acusatoriamente – hicistes trampa con algunos de tus super cools movimientos ninjas – dijo el pelirrojo infantilmente solo para que el rubio le mire secamente ahora su cola de caballo era mas larga llegándole hasta los homoplatos y sus mechoes al costado de su rostro eran de color rojo tenia una camiseta de color rojo y negro con pantalones azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos el miro con una gota en la nuca a el pelirrojo

–sabes que yo no puedo usar mi ninpou taijutsu genjutsu kenjutsu fuinjutsu oh ninjutsu en esto además no es mi culpa que en este juego seas pésimo – dijo el rubio monótonamente con un poco de burla y el pelirrojo solo pudo estar en un rincón meciéndose de atrás hacia delante con una nube lloviendo y tronando encima de su cabeza asi como una aura de depresión y lagrimas anime en su rostro su hijo solo le daba álmaditas en su espalda y su esposa solo podía negar con la cabeza naruto suspiro a esto el se acerco a sirzechs y le tendio la mano el le miro confundido –vamos sirzechs –san es solo un juego no se deprima además usted tiene que dar el ejemplo – dijo el rubio mientras el pelirrojo asintió luego yuki dijo que era tiempo de ir a visitar a la familia de sirzechs el rubio sonrio al parecer volveria a ver a rias

Valeeee se termino si lo se fue corto pero que puedo decir son las 4 de la mañana vengo intentando pensar algo desde hace 3 horas sin embargo nada me salía hasta que me salió esto espero que les guste asai como a mi me gusto ecribir también espero que dejen reviews eso me motiva a publicar mucho pero muchooo mas rápido asi que review=a cap nuevo + lectores felices y autor satisfecho XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nos vemos

Atte naruto tendo rikudo

Harem actual

Rias

Akeno

Kuroka

Ophis

Fem issei

Fem kiba

Ophis

Eso es el actual sugerencias seran bienvenidas


	3. Chapter 3

*tendo aparece de el lado oscuro de la habitación sus ojos brillan de un color rojo sangre * vale eh aparecido después de estar unos días leyendo otros fics y viendo anime y muchas cosas mas gracias a uzu no itachi sempai que me dio unos valiosos consejos tales como no cuesta nada ser precavido vale por dos XDD bien ahora con esto sigh se autor en fanfiction decían será divertidísimo decían -_- en fin hoy actualizare deviruu doragon asi que espero que os guste pq si no os are sentir el dolor que dejara a pein como un misero novato entendieron XDDD vale (cállate si tu no cumples tus amenazas) * inner tendo se oculta detrás de tendo sádico que mira con una gota en la nuca a tendo que los miro con unos ojos inexpresivos * mmm creo que e oído un inner que quiere que le de la madriza de su vida ( O_O nooooo sere bueno por favor no me golpeees T_T) buen chico en fin empezemos con esto que les parece gente dejen reviews ahh y dante zero sparda gracias por los chocolates XDDD estaban buenos y * tendo se acerca a la cámara para susurrar * me los comi yo pq inner no compartió los suyos ya sabes ojo por ojo diente por diente

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor o aparición de inner tendo y tendo sádico)

El joven rubio heredero de tres de los clanes mas poderosos de su dimensión miraba con aburrimiento el paisaje ya que iban en un carruaje sirzechs y millicas ivan jugando una partida en el psp no sabia que juego era pero al parecer millica le estaba dando de ostias a su padre por la 99° vez en el dia (XD le estoy dando de ostias a sirzechs XDDDD) luego de haber estado mirando esos tristes arboles de color carbón el solo suspiro para cerrar los ojos

/2 horas después/

El joven rubio con dos mechones de cabello rojo estaba ahora al lado de sirzechs con millica sobre sus hombros el cual se encontraba mirando todo con curiosidad el solo miraba con pereza al frente

Ne neo ni-sama es cierto que veremos a rias –oneesama – dijo el joven pelirrojo arriba de los hombros de el joven rubio el cual solo alzo la vista en dirección de el pequeño hijo de el actual líder de los maou – asi es otouto – dijo calmadamente el joven rubio mientras sirzechs solo se rio de la cara que puso su hijo al ver que el rubio solo había respondido pausadamente y un tono perezoso

ya frente a el castillo gremory salió venelana gremory a su lado lord gremory y rias que se encontraba con akeno su actual reina ( vale no se cuando cronológicamente akeno se convirtió en su reina lo pondré aquí vale y si no os gusta pues pues aggsgdsgdg aganlo ustedes XDDDDDD) y sona sitri hermana menor de seraffal leviatán tras ellas la hermana gemela de sirzechs y su reina ellas eran conocidas como yumiko y grayfia

Ohh sirzechs chaaan as venido que agradable sorpresa y yuki –chan también junto a millica-chan y naruto-chan – dijo venelana con una cálida sonrisa mientras millica era puesto en el piso por naruto y el joven pelirrojo corrió a los brazos de su abuela ella le abrazo y le hiso cosquillas todos rieron ella luego lo bajo y fijo su vista en el rubio el cual solo miraba a los alrededores sin prestar atención ella se rio y hablo

Naru-chan ven déjame apretar tus adorables mejillas – dijo ella solo para que el rubio quede blanco como hoja y tenga una sonrisa nerviosa y luego vio que sirzechs tenia una sonrisa burlona " oh sirzechs –san me las pagara con intereses " pensó malicioso naruto mientras el joven maou sintió como si quisiera huir

/2 horas después /

Las actuales herederas y reina de una de ellas junto a koneko( sip ella tamb esta) se encontraban en un duelo de miradas entre ellas mientras el rubio se encontraba meditando un poco mas apartado de ellas con una pequeña zorrita de 2 colas amarilla con líneas negras y un rombo en la frente su nombre kirara el la encontró en una cueva donde también había encontrado el collar que llevaba en el cuello era un gran rubi con una cadena de plata y rodeado de plata ( es el medallón perfecto de dmc 1 ) junto a una gran espada de estilo victoriano la cual se llamaba edge forcé

Había un mensaje junto a su guardián que era la zorrita decía

" a aquellos de corazón puro que dejan atrás sus pensamientos oscuros y egoístas para ganar un gran poder y defender a sus seres queridos son dignos de portar mi espada usa este poder con sabiduría y que tu camino siempre este iluminado joven guerrero puede que seamos diablos pero nosotros al menos yo creo que podremos llegar a estar en paz con los ángeles atte sparda el caballero oscuro"

El ahora tenia en un estuche de guitarra su espada porque bueno simplemente no puedes caminar entre cualquiera con una espada que a sido anhelada por muchos atreves de los años o no prosiguiendo con la historia el rubio tenia ahora consigo a kirara ya que no había propósito de que quedara solo en esa fría solitaria y oscura cueva el decidió llevarla consigo

Las chicas ahora se detuvieron cuando sintieron algo un pequeño terremoto y pasó una serpiente de unos 15 metro de largo apareció frente a todos los chicos era de un color verde oscuro con manchas negras grandes colmillos y ojos ambarinos con la pupila rasgada miro entre todos hasta que se poso en las chicas y se lanzo ellas estaban paralizadas de el miedo los adultos estaban llegando pero no llegarían rápido el rubio chasqueo los ojos de pronto y apareció frente a las chicas sus ojos rojos y yamato en su mano izquierda kirara se había puesto a su lado como una fiel compañera el solo dijo el nombre de su técnica

– sumoning sword ¡! – y varias espadas plateadas aparecieron y atravesaron a la serpiente que siseo de dolor y retrocedió mala jugada - judment cut – dijo el mientras en un movimiento fluido el la partió en dos y la serpiente desapareció en unas partículas algo raro pero en realidad eran absorbidas por la espada dándole mas fuerza y fortaleciéndole

Lamentablemente apareció otro ser capaz que fue atraído por el poder de el rubio el solo le observo y pensó " no importa lo que pase yo las protegeré"

" **entonces usa mi poder aibou tu y yo le derrotaremos" ** dijo una vos la cual le llamo la atención ya que no era imari (fem jubi)

" quien eres" pregunto con duda

" **eso no importa ahora solo tenemos que ayudar a tus amigas"**

Boosteto geaaar! – grito el rubio mientras su brazo izquierdo se transformo en una garra roja de dragón luego en su mano derecha hizo aparecer una katana de alta tecnología que millica y sirzechs conocían bien – ouch no siento odio por ese golem pero naruto-kun le va a hacer seviche – dijo con pena srizechs y su hijo asintió queriendo ver que aria su oniisama

El rubio salto de frente para algunos suicida para otros no tanto el ser intento agarrarle con sus dos manos fallando miserablemente ya que el rubio con su katana negra ( es idéntica a la de raiden en metal gear raising) apuñalo la espada en una mano usando como trampolín el impulso quedo en el brazo contrario y ya con la katana en una agarre inverso corrió en todo momento se escucho de fondo el boosto unas 15 veces hasta que el aura de el rubio era muy fuerte y presente el solo salto y quedando frente a el ser

Shinpi-tekina kattingu raijin- dijo el monótonamente mientras quedo detrás de el ser y empezó a envainar la katana hasta que llego a su fin y el ser empezó a descomprimirse en 1000 de pedazos todos menos millica y sirzechs estaban asombrados bueno si la mayoría no importa lo estoico que sean tenga la mandíbula desencajada era prueba del echo

el rubio luego de envainar su katana y desapareció en un puff de humo luego el camino hasta las chicas y con una leve sonrisa pregunto – están todas bien dijo el con un tono caluroso haciendo que ellas se sonrojen y asientan – es bueno saber- dijo el para terminar al lado de sirzechs y millicas

los cuales miraron con gotas en la nuca al verle actuar tan normal en este tipo de situaciones pareciera como si hubiera vivido esto antes pero de nuevo quien sabe después de algunas cosas que les comento el joven de cabellera dorada

luego de que se calmaran las cosas ahora el joven rubio y rias se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez la cual rias iba perdiendo muy mal solo logro tener dos piesas de el rubio mientras este tuvo trece de ella ella miro a naruto el cual solo estaba mirándole con una mirada en blanco ella solo pudo morderse el labio de frustración ya que ella con muchos nervios y el rubio solo mantenía la calma como un anciano lo cual eso la hiso reírse ella luego movió su torre tres puntos a la izquierda solo para ser derrotada por la reina de el rubio

luego ella movió su peon y termino siendo derrotado por su torre ella solo pudo dejar caer los hombros en derrota no importaba lo que intentara ella sona o incluso su hermana mayor no lograban vencerle era como si tuviera tácticas de batallas y emboscadas bueno teniendo en cuenta que el era un capitán anbu a los 13 y que ya sabia de muchas tácticas militares era obvio que el fuera muy superior a ellas

el rubio ahora se quedo sentado con koneko en su regazo y el acariciándole la cabeza todavía recordó como logro que se abriera a el

flash back

sirzechs le había comentado a rias que una pequeña niña llamado koneko toujou se uniría a ellos ya que paso algo muy malo y ella quedo sola luego de convertirle en su torre ella no hablaba con nadie ahora las chicas se encontraban en un arbusto viendo como el rubio en un árbol de espaldas a koneko la cual tenia su cara entre sus rodillas

-sabes no deberías sentir ese dolor – dijo el rubio mientras seguía mirando al frente y koneko solo levanto la vista de el suelo - Y TU QUE SABES DE EL DOLOR- grito koneko a lo cual el rubio solo suspiro con cansancio

Mis padres fueron asesinados el 10 de octubre solo tenia 5 años – dijo el rubio monótonamente tratando de no recordar como kurama apuñalo con su garra el estomago de kushina y minato – mi hermana fue marginada por algo que ella ni siquiera tuvo palabra en discutir prácticamente nació con el – dijo el pausando un poco los ojos de koneko se ensancharon y las chicas ocultas en los arbustos solo pudieron llevar sus manos a la boca sirzehcs que se encontraba sentado en otro árbol no muy lejos de ahí solo suspiro con tristeza " asi que les vas a contar narutpo-kun mejor asi quien sabe los unirá mas " pensó con una gran sonrisa sirzechs

-a los 8 años me convertí en un graduado de la academia ninja a los nueve un chunin a los nueve ya era un jounin de elite y a los 13 un capitán anbu le mentí a mi hermana menor a mis amigos y a el chico que considere mi otouto y no me refiero a millicas-kun sin embargo los pude proteger – dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos las chicas solo podían tener lagrimas en los ojos a la historia resumida de el rubio el no les dijo otras cosas pq no quería traumarles ahora el vio como koneko fue hasta donde el estaba y le abrazo – lo siento lo siento por lo que dije – dijo la pequeña peliblanca

Fin flash back

Ahora las chicas se encontraban todas mirando a koneko la cual se abrazo mas fuerte a el pecho de el rubio que solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca al ver el comportamiento de las tres chicas frente a el ya que dejen salir su aura y las caras de pocos amigos no eran clara indicación de que todo estaba bien " esto es muy problemático " se quejo en su mente el rubio

Buenooooooooooooooo aquí termina ya que son haber las 6 menos cuarto de la madrugada y la verdad es que no quiero seguir escribiendo asi que aquí lo dejo chao chao

Atte tendo rikudo

El harem mmm

Ophis

Rias

Koneko

Akeno

Kuroka

Sona

Seraffal

Yumiko

Grayfia

Imari

Fem issei

Fem kiba

asia

gabriel

xenovia

irina

yoruichi

Bien me despido chauuuu

atte naruto tendo rikudo


	4. Chapter 4

YOOOOO BITCHEES! XDDDDDD bueno eh venido en son de paz * tendo esquivo un balazo que casi le da en la frente* oii quien fue el gracioso * tendo escucha unas risas detrás de el sofá y vio a inner y su prima* o genial una conspiración de el subnormal de mi inner y mi quería prima -_- a que se debe la hermosa visita – o nada primo solo pasaba a buscar a inner-kun para jugar- aja a otro perro con ese hueso vallanse mas rápido de lo que canta un puto gallo porque os are sentir el dolor y a ti inner por el disparo será 100 veces peor ahora FUERAAA DE AQUII * tendo ve como esos dos salen dejando una estela de polvo* hmmhmh vale ahora que se fueron publicare el 4 cap de deviruu el cuarto no * tendo mira al camarógrafo que asiente con una gota en la nuca por el despiste de el autor* vale es que estas semanas solo es que fueron cosas raras tuve que hacer muchos trabaos en fin os dejo este nuevo cap comenten y ya saben os dejare una que otra sorpresilla ya que me ausente no os preocupéis apenas termine ahora dentro de 20 dias termino por fin esa clases infernles XD publicare mas rápido

ahora si

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Time skip edad de naruto 17

El rubio se encontraba durmiendo en una casa la cual compro en el mundo humano muchas cosas pasaron se convirtió en el peon de rias sus poderes aumentaron a un nivel completamente nuevo ya que si a los nueve podía meter en iluciones potentes a big red como una broma que le hizo ver chicas desnudas eso si que fue una gran risa ver al gran dragón rojo salir volando mas de cien metros con su sangre como propulsor

El aun recordaba su reunión con jubi

/flash back/

El rubio decidió entrar en su mente para ver si jubi estaría dispuesto/a a dialogar al llegar a su mente era un gran bosque y vio un valle el fue y ahí en un sello ( imagen el sello que le puso naruto a kurama una vez que tomo su poder) el rubio miro con curiosidad mientras miraba el lugar que estaba frente a el era un cuarto tras la puerta esa era un cuarto común y corriente el solo pudo suspirar " tal vez este descansando no debería molestar el miro hacia el frente y lo que vio le hiso tener su mandibula desencajada frente a el en el cuarto no había un lobo gigante de diez colas había una mujer una muy muy bella mujer su cerebro parecía haber

Dejado de pensar y observo su figura voluptuosa su cabello violáceo caía sobre ella tenía un trasero carnoso y torneadas piernas eso y una muy grande busto agregando que olvido percatarse de que ella no tenia ropa pronto ella empezó a despertar y vio al momento que ella se desespereso vio que tenía un rostro en forma de corazón y una linda nariz con unos labios bellos con un brillo rosa sus ojos de un color ambarino claro

"mmm con que él es mi nuevo carcelero espero que me deje satisfecha lo bastante como para los próximos siglos kukuku" rio ella pervertida mente con una pequeña hemorragia nasal " ya puedo ver niños pelivioletas con ojos azules y niñas peli plateadas con ojos dorados además el se ve tan salvaje con esos bigotes de tanto observarlo hace que me den ganas que me posea llenándome tanto mi vientre hasta que me preñe y tenga un lindo niño" rio ella suavemente imaginándose una gran vida con su macho(solo transmito los pensamiento de ella no piensen de mi como si fuera rarito -_-U)"mierda qué diantres está pensando ella me está dando miradas raras y está sangrando de la nariz y está muy roja tal vez tiene lo que tenia hinata-chan en cuando estábamos en konoha " –hola er jubi-san-dijo el rubio mientras colgaba su gabardia en un perchero quedando con su musculosa negra que mostro su tonificado cuerpo a su inquilina haciendo que se lamiera los labios –hola guapo que te trae a mi humilde morada- nada solo quería hablar con tigo -a si de que quieres hablar –dijo ella observándole con lujuria y amor

(oigan ella tiene las memorias de sus hijos ella se enamoro de el por su actitud coraje y forma de sacrificar su vida por sus seres queridos) –como te sientes- dijo él con una de sus sonrisas eso atrapo con la guardia baja a jubi y ella empezó a tartamudear-bu-bue-bueno me siento bien jejejeje - dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa –je no te preocupes jubi-san-imari-mmm-dijo él con confusión-imari es mi nombre naruto-koi dijo ella levantándose de la cama y camino hacia el con un balance de cadera que atrajo la mirada de el hombre en la habitación se acerco y echo sus brazos a el cuello repagándole sus atributos y empezó a darle besos en el cuello lo que hiso que el suelte un pequeño gemido-sabes me eh sentido muy sola todos estos años me ayudarías con mi problema verdad Naru-koi- dijo ella dulcemente mientras naruto la atrajo hacia él y ella abrazo su cintura con sus piernas y empezaron a darse un beso cuando el paso su lengua en su labio inferior pidiendo permiso a entrar y ella le dejo empezaron a dar una batalla de lenguas que imari gano por la experiencia termino ganando dejando un rastro de saliva

LIMONNN ADVERTENCIA

Empezó a darle besos en el cuello la barbilla hasta que llego a sus pechos y empezó a mamar su pezón izquierdo mientras amasaba el pecho derecho y estimulaba su vagina haciendo que gimiera su nombre aumentando sus esfuerzos en hacerla correrse el empezó a mamar de pezón a pezón hasta que se harto y empezó a dejar beso mariposa por su plano vientre "menos mal que recordé que recordé que ero-sensei me hiso leer un libro de icha icha versión platino como complacer a una mujer sí que resulto ser útil porque si no me van a hacer seviche" en el otro mundo minato miraba lo que su hijo hacia con jubi y solo pudo tener la mandibula en el piso –ay creo que sensei lo contamino verdad kushi-chan kushi-chan? –VAMOS NARU_CHAN CONSIGUEME UN NIETO-ttebane -dijo una pelirroja con actitud hiperactiva mientras que minato la observaba con una gota gigante en la nuca volvamos con la pareja

Ahhh Naru-koi no seas malo préstale atención a mi entrada-dijo ella sonrojada observando a su amante – como digas ima-chan –dijo el suertudo rubio levantando su pierna izquierda en su hombro pudo observar su entrada muy húmeda y que producía un aroma embriagador con dos de sus dedos abrió sus labios y les dio una gran lamida produciéndole un gemido animal poniendo su mano en su cabeza agarrando mechones de su cabello atrayéndole mas hacia ella mientras que el empezó a lamer con mas tenacidad-naru-koi yo yo ahhhhhhhh-dijo ella mirando al techo mientras sus fluidos eran bebido con ansiedad por el albino-mmm es momento de devolverte el favor-dijo ella con un ronroneo en su oído haciendo que su erección palpitara mas fuerte ella le guio a la cama mientras lo besaba le sento y empezó a quitarle la playera y la tiro a algún lado y empezó a besar su pecho hasta que llego a sus pantalones y vio su erección

–ahhh Naru-koi niño travieso tu ima-chan tendrá que castigarte dijo ella mientras le retiraba los pantalones y bóxers dejando que su erección saliera a flote –mmm eres muy grande el tamaño que debe tener mi hombre-dijo ella sensualmente mientras le daba una lamida al eje del miembro del chico delante de ella empezó a chupar su cabeza asi siguió hasta que ya casi tenía casi la mitad de su miembro en su garganta mientras que el acariciaba su sedoso cabello-aaaa aquí viene tómalo todo ima-hime- gimió el disparando una gran carga que ella bebió ávidamente dejando un poco en su barbilla que ella paso su dedo y lo chupo sensualmente haciendo que él tenga una erección de nuevo arrancándole una gran sonrisa ella le recostó en su cama y se subió a horcajadas de él y le beso con pasión y amor mientras se introdujo casi todo el miembro en ella casi tocando la entrada en su útero logrando un gemido animal de ella y un gemido en naruto

el no se movió y espero pacientemente hasta que se acostumbrara a el cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas el empezó a moverse ella estando a horcajadas de el empezó a besarle y empezaron una batalla de lenguas entre si de un momento a otro-naru-koi mas fuerte introdúcelo todo entra en mi útero por favor- la observo y vio que estaba soltando pequeñas lagrimas - no tienes por que llorar yo te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo tendremos una familia muy feliz y yo nunca falto a mis promesas ttebayo -dijo el serio pero a la vez feliz siendo besado por imari hasta quedarse casi sin aire y el aprovecho y se introdujo en su útero haciendo que suelte un fuerte gemido –naru-koi me vengo- yo también hagámoslo juntos –dijo el –IMA-CHAN-NARU-KOI-dijeron a la vez mientras imari soltaba sus fluidos ynaruto disparo su carga dentro de ella –agh no paso ni un minuto y sigues disparando tu semilla en mi acaso eres un semental Naru-koi-dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona y un sonrojo en sus mejillas-jejejeje no lo sé ero-sensei y kakashi-aniki dijeron que tenía una resistencia monstruosa –dijo él mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa-mm aun falta un agujero Naru-koi –dijo ella mientras se quitaba su miembro que con un sonoro (plop) y un gemido de ella salía de su entrada luego ella se dio la vuelta y observo por encima del hombro -mi lindo culito necesita atención Naru-koi

-pero no te podre hacer daño -dijo el procupado-no te preocupes no por nada soy la reina de los biju-dijo ella con una sonrisa serena – bueno aquí voy- dijo el mientras guio su miembro a su entrada ya que al estar empapado con el esperma de ambos empezó a entrar despacio para el pero deliciosamente para imari empezó dentro fuera dentro fuera hasi estuvieron hasta que – ima-chan me voy a correr- ahhh yo también Naru koi córrete en mi coño - -está bien- rápidamente quito su pene de su recto y lo introdujo en su vagina la friccion fue demasiado e iso que se corrieran-NARU-KOI/IMA-CHAN¡- quedando exhaustos naruto la atrajo hacia el y los dos se durmieron

Fin flash back lemon ( vale se que se estarán preguntando wtf tendo que mierda primero dices que no sabe y depsues muestras que le hace la mitad del kamasutra pues déjenme decirles que esto es debido a que el recordó haber leído el único libro el de cómo complacer a una mujer pero no lo termino de ller en las naciones elementales si no que lo termino de leer aquí)

Ahora el rubio se encontraba desayunando algo después de darle de comer a kirara el se puso el uniforme de su colegio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y suspiro " vale de misiones suicidas a estar en una organización que recolectaron bijus para formar a cierta chica dentro de mi mente la cual es una pervertida en potencia a un colegio con una población de chicas superand alos hombres bien esto no puede ser peor"

Pensó el rubio mientras salía por la puerta

Bieeeen terminado se que no puse mucha acción sin embargo fue para mostrar como se conocieron naruto y jubi en fin espero que les guste gente ya que este era unos de mis mejores lemons que tenia guardado en mi opinión almenos era bueno no se ustedes

Atte tendo rikudo

El harem mmm

Ophis

Rias

Koneko

Akeno

Kuroka

Sona

Seraffal

Yumiko

Grayfia

Imari

Fem issei

Fem kiba

asia

gabriel

xenovia

irina

yoruichi

fem jubi (imari)


	5. Chapter 5

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vale después de haber estado como un subnormal buscando varias cosas pues ahora les dire algo las cosas que aparecerán en el fic son ideas que me dejo usar meiou-sama asi que el 50% será de el XDDD las ideas que crea el o las que hacemos entre dos pues son muy coloridas o entretenidas bueno veamos dante zero XDDDDDDDDDD eres un trollero y a los demás gracias hago los lemons lo mejor que puedo y puedo ver que ver hentai por 14 horas diario da sus frutos XDDDD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El rubio con mechones rojos a costado de sus mejillas caminaba con su mochila al hombro y su otra mano dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo el podía ver como cada chica que pasaba a su lado lo miraba con lujuria y sonrojos en sus mejillas el solo pudo suspirar " genial de vuelta a huir de fangirls al menos no tienen habilidades ninjas eso me calma un poco" pensó el con un estremecimiento

Mientras seguía caminando podía ver varios locales que eran custodiados por sus dueños mientras la gente compraba algunas personas lo saludaban el devolvió el saludo mientras seguía caminando llego a la puerta de la academia kuoh vio como fácilmente las chicas eran muchas mas que chicos el solo rio un poco " jejeje jiraiya-sensei habría tenido un dia de campo mmm me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora" pensó con curiosidad

Mientras tanto en el cielo

Jiraiya reia pervertidamente mientras anotaba en una libreta donde tenia todas sus notas el por que bueno el estaba mirando a las ángeles y diosas que tomaban baños juntas hasta que el estornudo producto del pensamiento del rubio por su viejo maestro este perdió el equilibrio y callo de cabeza duro –KYAAAAAAA UN PERVERTIDO – gritaron las mujeres que antes eran observadas y luego los ángeles masculinos y las almas de guerreros como los antiguos hokages miraban con gotas en la nuca mientras veian a jiraiya correr como alma que leva el diablo mientras era perseguido por mujeres enojadas con lanzas de luz espadas filosas y kunais oxidados todos los hombres se estremecieron y dieron una silenciosa oración por el hombre que sufriría eso

Devuelta con naruto

Este sentía como si tuviera vergüenza ajena el solo pudo suspirar y soltar una risa que paso desapercibida de todos los alumnos " de seguro que en el cielo decido hacer algo de investigación y termino siendo atrapado y ahora correría como si no hubiera mañana" el se rio mientras imari solo pudo bufar divertida y el rubio solo tuvo una gota en la nuca al oir lo que ella dijo " hum se lo merece por pervertido" dijo ella mientras se cruzo de brazos en su amplio busto el rubio solo dijo " no seria un poco hipócrita que lo digas tu señora me violo a su anfitrión 20 veces al dia" dijo el mientras ella solo se sonrojo y tartamudeo " b-bueno eso es distinto tu eres mi amo es obvio que debo satisfacerte" dijo ella dulcemente mientras el rubio suspiro mientras caminaba entre los alumnos el paso caminando hasta que escucho

-KYAAAAA RIAS-ONEESAMA AKENO-ONEESAMA- gritaron varias chicas mientras veian a akeno y rias caminar hacia sus clases ellas habían cambiado desde tener sus pechos de una copa C muy pequeña crecieron a un gran busto DD aunque akeno tenia el pecho un poco mas desarrollado el solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca al ver a varios chicos mirando a las chicas mirando a las dos chicas con si fueran un pedazo de carne el miro a un lado y vio a una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de la espalda flequillo en la frente y unos ojos castaños suaves tenia un bello cuerpo con meno busto que rias sin embargo eso no le quitaba su belleza

Rias la encontró cuando tenían 15 años sus padres fueron asesinados por un demonio callejero

Ella estaba muriendo ya que el ser la apuñalo pero sin embargo ella tuvo poder para llamar a rias no sabían como pero el rubio noto que ella tenia un sacred gear sin embargo

Le tomo unos 7 peones pero no la desepciono ya que como naruto era uno de los 13 longinos el divine deffence ( es creación miaaaaa y de meiou asi que si quieren usarlo ya saben deben pedirnos a cualquiera de los dos o a ambos como prefieran)

Después de que revivió ella fue muy apegada a las dos diablesas ya que era como sus hermanas mayores y era muy timida a la hora de hablar eso y que siempre que staba con el rubio sentía mas confianza

-MIREEEN ES NARUTO-KUUUN- grito una chica y todos voltearon al rubio que ya había dado unos pasos el se congelo y solo pudo sudar frio " 1" conto en su mente cuando paso – KYAAAA A POR EL- gritaron las niñas y el rubio solo tuvo un tic en el ojo y echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo era muy gracioso verle correr como el mejor corredor de las olimpiadas pronto las chicas lo perdieron de vista pero en realidad el estaba en un árbol sentado con el corazón en la boca

Cuando sintió una voz abajo

-valla naruto-kun quien hubiera pensado te enfrentas contra cualquier ser pero si te enfrentas a un grupo de jóvenes chicas enamoradas tu corres como si tuvieran peste – comento una voz divertida el rubio bajo la vista

Y la vio era una joven de su edad de cabello negro corto con flequillo y su cabello llegaba hasta su cuello tenia los ojos de color violeta y unos lentes que les daba esa aura de secretaria sexy vestia el uniforme de todas las chicas de kuoh osea una flada roja magenta con una camisa de manga larga blanca con líneas negras y un chaleco negro con líneas blancas ella tenia un buen cuerpo un busto de una C piernas largas y plano vientre con caderas anchas y buen culo el rubio solo suspiro y bajo flotando hasta tocar el piso – si si riete ahora que quiero verte cuando venga seraffal-san y tenga mi cámara – dijo el rubio caminando hacia su clase y sona solo pudo tener la cara palida e ir tras su amigo y amor platónico esperando que este solo bromee lamentablemente a el se le conoció como el bromista demoniaco dorado en konoha ya que nadie ni siquiera su padre podía evadir sus bromas

Después de clases el rubio solo iba a su casa con issia a su aldo después de que sus padres hayan muerto el le ofreció que se quedara con el para que no estuviera sola ya cuando ivan a cruzar el parque se hallaron con un hombre de 26 años cabello azul oscuro una gabardina negra y sombrero de ala ancha

-mira que tal dos basuras por el precio de uno bueno veo que no están con su maestro o tal vez son solo unos demonios callejeros no importa yo aghasek los are polvo de estrellas – dijo arrogante mientras tres pares de alas salieron de su espalda issia se asusto y se escondió tras el rubio mientras entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el pulgar y paso la sangre en el sello de su mano izquierda con el kanji para tradiccion luego yamato apareció y el rubio se puso en ua pose de battojutsu frente a issia – no te atreveras a tocar a issia-chan angel caído si le tocas un solo pelo desearas estar enterrado y echo polvo – dijo el rubio mientras su EMS parpadeo por un segundo

-JAAJAJAJAJAJA tu? No me hagas reir soy un angel caído que tiene tres pares de alas y tu cuantas una solo quedate ahí y dejame matarte – dijo mientras hacia 30 lanzas de luz y las lanzo las chicas que se encontraban ocultas pensaban salir a ayudar solo para que el rubio desenvaine un poco a yamto – fast slash – dijo el simplemente mientras destroso las lanzas y el siguió de largo mientras paso a un lado de aghasek y empezó a envainar hasta que se escucho el CLIC de la vaina tocando el fin de la tsaya y el brazo derecho de el peliazul se hiso añicos y salió mucha sangre -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito de dolor mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el muñon tratando de detener la sangre que salía – agh quien agh eres – dijo entre jadeos el peliazul el rubio solo se dio vuelta y lo agarro del cuello – yo soy uzumaki naruto peon y sirviente de rias gremory a la cual yo daría mi vida por protegerla asi como protegeré a todos mis amigos y compañeros de nobleza – dijo el mientras aghasek tuvo abierto los ojos como platos – tu eres ojos demoniacos aquel que se dice que mata a mas de cien enemigos con solo un pensamiento nunca pensé que fuera un simple mocoso aghhh – dijo el solo para gritar cuando el rubio empezó a apretarle la traquea

-quien te envio rata alada dilo antes de que solo destrose tu mente y lo saque por mi mismo – dijo el rubio monótonamente mientras sus ojos rojos miraban a el peliazul que estaba sudando frio al ver esos ojos – agh agh fue reynella ella me dijo que les matara a ti y la chica solo eso no me dijo nada mas – dijo el peliazul mientras el rubio solo miro dentro de su mente por si las dudas y vio que decía la verdad sin embargo el había violado a mujeres humanas como diablesas

-veo que no as mentido sin embargo por las cosas que as echo voy a matarte por todas las mujeres que violaste y mataste- dijo el mientras su rinnegan salió a flote y activo el camino del rey del infierno que apareció tras el rubio y miro con ojos nada santos a aghaseck que se atraganto con su propia saliva

- e-espera j-juro que s-si m-me dejas ir no are nada malo ten misericordia – dijo aghaseck pero el rubio solo dijo algo que le helo la sangre

-lo siento pero mi misericordia desapareció cuando vi lo que has hecho – y luego de terminar de hablar el rey del infierno abrió la boca y salió la lengua de aghasek y fue agarrado por una mano rara que parecía una lengua y se la arranco y este quedo con los ojos en blanco las chicas se asombraron por la forma sadica de matar bueno solo sona rias y issia se sorprendieron akeno solo se lamio los labios

-ara ara uhu uhu uhu naruto kun se ve tan erotico cuando mata a alguien – dijo ella sensualmente mientras rias suspiro por la actitud de sadista que tenia su amiga el rubio luego desactivo su doujutsu y vio que algunos arboles y la tierra esta chamuscada por la batalla el solo abrió su mano izquierda y la derecha llamas azul en la derecha y roja en la izquierda el dijo el nombre de la técnica – inton banbatsu sozo – dijo el mientras choco las manos juntas y la destrucción en la fauna desapareció

Las chicas quedaron maravilladas por las técnicas del rubio el era un enigma era un sádico en las peleas sin embargo era dulce y suave con sus amigos y familia tenia varios pasatiempos que les llamaba la atención el ruibo hablo

-chicas por que no salen no saben que es de mala educación espiar – dijo el rubio severamente mientras las chicas dejaron salir un eep y salieron tímidamente bajo la mirada de halcón del rubio que las miraba con ojos desaprobatorios

-yare yare que nos les dije que no espíen al menos pudieron presentarse aquí para ver si debíamos matarle o no ya que ahora tendremos que enfrentar a el grupo de esta tal reynella – dijo el rubio ya sintiendo una migraña aproximarse ahora sabia lo que sentía el sandaime

Vale lo dejo aquí pq sooooooy malo XDD no la verdad es pq tengo mucho sueño y tengo ganas de ponerme a ver anime asi que si quieren algo para el harem díganme por cierto como dije el 50% de el crédito es de meiou asi que deberán preguntarle a el también n_n se que cuando vea esto me dira insultos en 40 idiomas diferentes pero da igual nos vemos

Tendo fuera XDD


	6. Chapter 6

Vale solo una cosa que decir mi pc que es una hija de puta me trolleo y me cerro el Word por no se que mierda y el cap que estaba trabajando iva actualmente unas 2892 palabras aprox asi que no se enojen mis queridos y entendibles lectores que no golpearían a su servidor presente nunca si el cap es corto o de unas 2000 palabras o un poco mas como siempre el problema es que paso esto y no puedo abrir el archivo que te dejan cada no se cuantas palabras asi que no se enojen además -_- meiou pq no le quise mostrar ya que quería dejárselo como sorpresa me dijo aquí esta tu sorpresa te quedastes sin cap bueno lo que debo decir de eso es ganas no me faltan de agarrar el monitor y tirarlo del edificio mas alto del uruguay pero no lo are ya que me da pereza tomar un bus hasta alla y que me agarren las autoridades diciéndome usted usted como diría el rubius XDDDD bien en fin me rio un poco de esto pq resulta que mi pc salió trollera no me la vi venir ya se a quien pedirle ayuda para las bromas futuras

Bueno ahora que esto esta de lado quería que supieran que agregare a raynare al harem y una oc angel caído quien será no lo dire deberán presenciar al cap para eso asi que sin mas preámbulos aquí tienen lo que an estado esperando oh y por los que siguen guerrero demoniaco y caballero de los 7 mares pues esos estarán actualizados con suerte a ver hoy es 6 pues creo que antes de diciembre los tendre actualizados n_n asi que no se me alteren

Fiuu esta fue una de las intros mas largas que eh tenido en un fic

-Hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor o interrupción de ciertas personas molestas)

El rubio solo miraba con una cara en blanco a las tres chicas frente a el que tenían una cara de niñas pequeñas siendo regañadas

-ahhh bien las veré mañana chicas espero que no tengan ningún inconveniente- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas asintieron el rubio agarro a issia al estilo novia dejando que ella suelte un pequeño eep y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas el solo dio un ultimo asentimiento a las chicas las cuales dos de tres tenían celos grabados en su rostro como se podían nota bueno el aura de muerte que rodeaba a rias y sona era muy descriptivo akeno no lo tenia no ella tenia algo peor una mascara oni tras ella mientras se reia – ara ara uhu uhu issia-chan se nos adelanto pero no la dejare quedarse con mi amado naruto-kun – dijo ella siempre con su casi eterna sonrisa

Ya en la casa del rubio este llego con issia que al parecer estaba muy comoda en sus brazos el la llevo hasta su cuarto y la deposito en su cama ya que ella quería dormir con el suspirando para sus adentros al parecer rias le pego algunas peculiaridades a issia pero a el no le importaba ya que velaba por sus sueño y eso era lo único que el importaba (pftttt si como no esa no te la cree ni tu madre XDDDDDDDDDDD)

El bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que kirara estaba sentada y maullo un poco preocupada al ver el ceño de su amo ( no se si es maullar o el ruidito ese que hace ,pero hace muuuuuucho tiempo que no veo inuyasha asi que no recuerdo bien) mientras el solo le acaricio la cabeza su otra acompañante era una gata blanca con dos colas silbantes tras ella ella abrió sus ojos para ver que eran de color violetas de pupila razgada el pq estaba con el bueno eso era un tanto curioso paso hace unos 2 años atrás

flash back edad de naruto 15

el rubio había salido por el bosque que rodeaba los parámetros de la casa de sirzechs el quería ver si se podía encontrar un lugar para meditar lo cual no pudo encontrar ya que siempre que se sentaba y empezaba con su tranquila y relajante sesión de meditación aparecia algún monstruo tratando de o ingerirle o robar sus poderes solo para ser partidos en dos por el filo de yamato

Pero dejando eso de lado el rubio seguía caminando hasta que algo asi como llantos y quejidos de dolor el rubio llego a un claro donde vio que todo estaba destrozado y vio alrededor de 15 hombres que reconoció como guardias del concejo del makai que estaban para ejercer la ley al parecer después de lo que había echo kuroka y mato a su rey por que este planeaba hacer experimentos y violar a su hermana pequeña (ojo no se bien eso yo solo pongo una cosa mia asi que no me dispareeen T_T) estos ordenaron eliminar a todos los nekomatas el solo pudo tensar la mano en la empuñadora en la tsuka de yamato pero el sintió un gemido de dolor en su cabeza y se disculpo " lo siento yama-chan no era mi intención" dijo el rubio mientras la espada peliblanca negaba con una dulce sonrisa " no se preocupe naruto sama yo entiendo" dijo la dulce espada el rubio acintio y salió de los matorrales y vio que la chica que era rodeada por los sujetos estaba mal herida su kimono desgarrado en algunas partes dejando ver sus pechos ya de un busto considerable probablemente una copa D y sus piernas tenían algunas heridas menores ella tenia los ojos violetas sin pupila y orejas de gato blancas sobre su cabeza contrarrestando su cabellera de color azabache que estaba en una cola de caballo

-que se creen que le hacen a una dama – dijo la voz del rubio en un frio tono capas de helarle la sangre a cualquiera estos se dieron vuelta y vieron al rubio y estos solo les dirijieron una mirada de odio – oye te conozco eres el peon de la hermana menor de el actual lucifier que te crees que haces aquí no basto con que salvaran otra sangre sucia ahora planean salvar otra sin duda que tu maestra y su hermana a si como madre son unas pu- pero no termino pq el rubio le quito la cabeza de los hombros con una rápida desenvainada de yamato el rostro del rubio estaba ensombrecido por su cabello y la sangre estaba presente en su rostro

- habeis cometido un error grave amigo ahora tus subordinados la pagaran – dijo el mientras levanto la vista y el eternal mangekyou sharingan estaba presente por los próximos 10 min gritos de dolor y agonia se sintieron en ese bosque incluso los depredadores mas grandes se acobardaron a la sed de sangre que salía del rubio ahora este ya sin sangre tenias que amar el suiton , estaba abrazando a la chica de nombre himari la cual le había dicho su nombre hace unos pocos minutos atrás

Fin flash back

Luego de que el le preguntara si quería estar con el asi ella no estaría nunca mas sola y nadie se atrevería a herirla ella se comprometió asi como kirara a ser su familiar el rubio estaba con ella a veces cuando ella tenia pesadillas adoptaba su forma humana y se abrazaba a el mientras buscaba el descanso en esas noches de tormentos

Ella ahora solo dio un bostezo mientras adopto su forma humana ella había crecido en esos dos años ahora tenia un busto que rivalizaba con akeno lo cual le parecía increíble al rubio

" solo una pregunta como diantres le hacen ellas para tener los pechos asi será por que sus energias son tan grandes que deben circular por mas espacio haciendo que su pecho crezca mmm naa" pensó el

Himari se rio mientras su colas se balanceaban felices –nyaaa naruto samaaa – dijo ella saltando arriba del rubio tumbándole y poniendo su cara en su escote producto de que su kimono se abrió – mouu nos tenia muy preocupadas naruto samaaa- dijo ella infantilmente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y kirara solo pudo negar con la cabeza a su compañera

Time skip

El rubio recién había sido solicitado para un contrato el esperaba algo mas que las cosas monótonas como cuidar niños ayudar a mujeres de negocios con sus cosas o cicnarles no se quejaba ya que a el le gustaba cocinar y tener charlas con las señoras que lo requerían era el o yumi(fem-kiba) los que siempre tenían esos trabajos pero ahora

El se encontraba en una pequeña isla la cual solo tenia una casa de color rosa y el techo rojo con las palabras kame house ( si no se dieron cuenta que es juro que ustedes no tienen infancia mis queridos amigos XDDDDDD)

Luego un hombre de aparentemente 70 años salió tenia una larga barba unos lentes de sol y una camisa hawaianaa asi como pantalones cortos

-ohhh as llegado jejeje me alegro espero no haber molestado con mi pedido – dijo el hombre de edad avanzada mientras el rubio solo rio y negó con la cabeza

-para nada y digame oji-san que necesita- pregunto el rubio mientras el hombre solo tubo un brillo en sus gafas y adopto una sonrisa pervetida mientras que con su mano derecha apunto hacia el cielo

-quiero una edición de platino de 100 revistas hentai – dijo el hombre mientras el rubio le miro con un rostro inexpresivo " vaya nunca pensé que diría esto pero creo que acabo de encontrar la versión de sensei en este mundo" el luego suspiro y chasqueo los dedos después de ller la mente del hombre descubrió que era lo que le gustaba y ahí aparecieron unas 100 revistas hentai y en la mano derecha del rubio un contrato – vale aquí las revistas oji-san espero que las disfrute bueno si me firmara esto ah y debe darme algo a cambio – dijo el rubio mientras el hombre solo asintió mientras adopto una pose de pensamiento hasta que lo supo

-ohhh ya se que darte es una técnica que cree esta usa solo usa el ki la energía del cuerpo de las personas – dijo el hombre viejo mientras el rubio solo le miro un poco anonado " imari-chan no me habías dicho que con la técnica que creo rikudo-jiji se usaba tu youki y ki pero si el la descubrió como este hombre también " dijo el rubio y la loba adopto una pose de pensamiento " pues tal vez el a entrenado mucho naruto-sama en si no se deberemos esperar y ver además cuando lleguemos a casa deberá seguir practicando el kaio ken (LOOOOOOOOOOL déjenme decir que ya tengo la razón pero será en el suigiente capa si que deberán esperar XDDDDDD)"

-bien dejame mostrártela – dijo el hombre mientras se paro frente al océano y el rubio se puso bajo la sombra de la palmera y miro atentamente mientras puso las revistas en un lugar seguro para que no se mojen el hombre tomo aire mientras se quito la camisa y un aura blanca le rodeo hasta que adopoto una forma de musculatura igual que hulk XD y puso sus manos en forma de esfera en su cadera derecha

-ka me- dijo el hombre mientras una esfera de enrgia azul blanquecina se podía notar la cual dejaba escapar unas líneas blancas parecidas a las de un sol ( pues asi pienos que es para mi y mas cuando giran parece las luces de una discoteca XDD)

-ha me – dijo mientras la esfera se hiso mas grande y luego

-haaaaaaaaaa!- grito con un grito de guerra dejando salir un gran disparo de energía el cual no era pequeño era como una biju dama que dispara de la boca como rayo solo que mas grande y de color azul luego de que el mar se calmara el hombre dejo de tener su musculatura y se volvió a poner la camisa el rubio se paro

-roshi-jisan puedo intentar – dijo el mientras roshi rio con jubilo

-bwahahahaha estos jóvenes de ahora tan llenos de energía claro muchacho prueba tal vez lo logres mejor que este viejo saco de huesos – dijo el hombre viejo con humor y el rubio rio

Este se paro donde estuvo roshi se quito la chaqueta y la camisa quedando con e torso desnudo mostrando sus abdominales a su espadas y biju las cuales tenían un pequeños sangrado por la nariz y grandes sonrojos ddraig solo se rio

El rubio solo suspiro mientras dejo salir solo su ki que al ser mas ligero que su chakra era mucho mas grande una gran aura blanca le rodeo mostrando que su poder era muy grande hiso temblar el lugar mientras que roshi como si nada leia sus revistas estaba muy impresionado por el poder del joven pero no debía sorprenderse después de todo siempre puedes encontrar muchas sorpresas

Ka me – dijo el rubio imitando a roshi su esfera fue mas potente sin duda se sentía en el aire el gran poder que emanaba esa técnica

Ha me – dijo de nuevo mientras crecia de tamaño

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzo sus manos hacia delante y el poder tomo rumbo derecho eran casi 20 veces ( ojo si roshi que no tiene mucho poder hace ese ataque imaginen a naruto el cual es casi un océano cuando se trata de poder)

El cual abrió completamente al medio el mar el ataque continuo hasta casi un km lo cual fue mucho y un gran logro mas si es tu primera vez luego de que haya logrado su ataque callo de rodillas un poco agotado" necesito practicarlo para que pueda hacerlo cuantas veces quiera" pensó con determinación

Luego de firmar el contrato el se fue mientras el viejo hombre se quedo leyendo

-hum naruto uzumaki jejeje ese chico va a lograr varias cosas – dijo sabiamente roshi no por nada el era el kame sennin

Vale hasta aquí llego bueno espero que les haya gustado siento haber echo esto mas corto pero no es mi culpa es todo culpa de mi jodida pc T_T espero que me perdonen y no me maten como ya saben el 50% es de meiou menos esto que lo introduje yo PERO el si posee la mitad de crédito de otras cosas espero que disfruten mi cap y me dejen reviews y a los que ven y se van sin comentar ni nada no cuesta nada dejar su opinión y poner like si les guste bien nos vemos ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno ahora que esto esta de lado quería que supieran que agregare a raynare al harem y una oc angel caído quien será no lo dire deberán presenciar al cap para eso asi que sin mas preámbulos aquí tienen lo que an estado esperando oh y por los que siguen guerrero demoniaco y caballero de los 7 mares pues esos estarán actualizados con suerte a ver hoy es 6 pues creo que antes de diciembre los tendre actualizados n_n asi que no se me alteren

Ahora que termine de explicar eso y como vieron en el cap anterior en este mostrare como obtuvo el kaio ken y si segura siendo un arma de doble filo como en DBZ

Para los que no saben que susanoo pondré creo que debería darles este pequeño spoiler ya de lo que a pasado en el cap anterior

El susanoo será como exodia el prohibido solo que su versión incompleta no la de huesos si no la que ya esta con armadura pero no tiene piernas será de un color de detalles plateados y azul

Mientras sus ojos serán rojos al principio planeaba hacerlo con los colores originales pero luego me salió esto que seria mas badass XD

Seria mas o menos asi

El rubio fue rodeado de una aura blanquecina hasta que empezaron a formar una figura humanoide la cual tenia un gran pecho musculoso con algunos tipos de adornos que se notaban que eran egipcios luego se formaron los brazos que poseían unas cadenas en las muñecas para terminar con la cabeza y sus ojos rojos amenazantes se formaron como cuatro brazos en uno había un tipo de escudo fantasmal ( el espejo yata) mientras en otra mano una espada apodada la cortadora de sake la cual corta todo y lo sella pero esta era muy distinta si sella a alguien este pierde sus conocimientos y habilidades al usuario

En sus otras dos manos podría crear ya sea el yasaka magata como el contro del fuego infernal enton aunque había una ultima habilidad apodada rayo de destrucción la cual como su nombre lo indica destroza todo a su paso dejando un camino esteril y muerto a su paso

Su forma difinitiva será mas aterradora que la mismísima jubi ya verán el pq bueno eso seria todo del spoiler

-Hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor o interrupción de ciertas personas molestas)

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba entrenando el kaio ken una técnica que creo rikudo luego de haber creado el ki separando el chakra en dos energias una era el ki el otro era el riatsu

El aura roja debido al estar combinada de youki de imari y su ki le rodeaba se sentía muy poderoso sin embargo empezaba a sentir como la fatiga le alcanzaba en estos momentos se encontraba en el kaio ken X 5 era lo máximo que su cuerpo llegaría antes de que sus musculos empiezen a desgarrarse y su cuerpo se sienta como si era presionado por una fuerza invisible hasta hacerse polvo

Para el lo hacia fruncir el seño ya que el quería ser mas fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y familia desde su punto de vista el punto de vista de las chicas seria como su príncipe azul ( creo que voy a arrancarme la lengua cuando puse eso -_-)

El sintió un pulso en su cuerpo y callo en una rodilla se notaba como sus musculos estaban tensos estaba exediendose como lo hico gay en la guerra lo cual podía ser muy desfavorable

El luego suspiro mas cuando se había enterado que por tener a imari lo había echo un medio lobo demonio pero el no se quejo ya que era lógico sus marcas de bigotes y las colas que le habían salido de repente junto a esas orejas amarillas en su cabeza debería procurar no estar cerca de las chicas cuando este en esa forma pero el porqué tuvo que sellarla en un médium era que su sed de sangre era aplastante y el podía volverse en una forma de destrucción primitiva también estaba el problema que tubo algo único en esa transformación que su cuerpo era rodeado de llamas azules ( como ao no exorcist) sin embargo como el había probado solo podía llegar a 10 min antes de perderse en su sed de sangre e intentar matar a cualquiera que este cerca

Por eso sello su parte hanyou en una espada como yamato solo que de tsuka con rombos negros y rojos una tsaya negra con runas demoniacas doradas un liston azul marino y la guardia que esta al final de la tsaya era idéntica a la de yamato

Era una espada muy potente y la bendecio con energía sagrada y energía demoniaca asi nunca se destruiría el admitiría que el meiton y el koton(elemento luz gracias a uzu no itachi que lo tome prestado de su fic esta va por ti XD)

Era como el agua y el aceite nunca se mezclarían pero de nuevo el era conocido por lograr cosas imposibles al final su espada era muy potente y mantenía sellado su poder sin embargo tenia que siempre tenerla a su lado porque había oído que la brigada caos buscaba fuentes poderosas de poder y si llegaban a tomar la suya podría haber un gran desastre

Luego de estar entrenando con el kamehameha y aumentando sus reservas de ki ya podía hacer mas de 20 disparos del kamehameha se dio cuenta que mientras mas lo use mas fácil y menos poder tendría que usar luego había creado el cho kamehameha un kamehameha que usaba mas energía sin embargo cuando lo uso en un terreno valdio del inframundo creo un cráter casi tres veces mas grandes que una biju dama

Luego uso el kaio ken y el kamehameha y la verdad el resultado no lo decepciono es mas le sorprendió ya que la muestra de poder fue muy abrumadora luego intento usarle con el modo sabio el resultado un kamehameha cargado y concentrado de color verde capas de hacer polvo al contrincante sin necesidad de usar mucha energía esa la tendría como ultimo recurso

Fin flash back

Mirando hacia el cielo podía ver en el sol el rostro sonriente de sus padres al igual que todos sus amigos y su hermana pequeña el solo sonrio

"espero que ustedes estén bien asi como yo lo estoy "pensó el con una sonrisa de felicidad

Luego de bajar y salió a caminar un poco y de paso verificar que no haya un angel caído en la zona y si lo había lo eliminaría incluso a la luz del dia a una velocidad que nadie veria el fue entrenado para ser preciso y mortal (tómenlo como quieran pero seamos sinceros los anbus deben se como los assasins ellos deben ser precisos no deben nunca titubear y lo mas importante no debe dejar que sus emociones nublen tu juicio se que naruto hiso algo que yo nombre aquí el cual dejo que sus sentimientos actuasen por el sin embargo lo hice por una razón el no es un ninja root de danzo eso es suficiente razon )

El caminaba tranquilo por el parque hasta que se topo con alguien

O mas bien choco con ese alguien

Era una joven de unos 16 años de cabellos rubios que tenían un velo blanco de monja sus ropajes de monja estilo europeo que no hacia nada para ocultar sus curvas en desarrollo

Se le noto un pecho de una gran copa C "gracias ero-sensei si que eres molesto mira que obligarme a aprender el busto de una mujer" pensó sarcástico el rubio

Sigio viendo las características de la joven piel como la porcelana ojos verdes que tenían una gran amabilidad y pureza que le recordó a su hermana menor ella también tenia sus bragas a la vista

-esta bien hermana –pregunto el rubio amablemente mientras la rubia se sonrojo por el joven frente a ella el brazo izquierdo del rubio pulso en resonancia de otro sacred gear para los diablos cosas de la iglesia eran dañinos pero por alguna razón el rubio era inmune el ni siquiera sabia el porque debía ser porque el era el niño de la profecía protegió a su hermana cuando fue diablo el ni siquiera seguía teniendo un deseo solo quería proteger a sus amigos nada mas

-lamento el choque iva sumido en mis pensamientos que no la vi mis mas sinceras disculpas –dijo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia respetuosa algunas personas miraban al joven como si hubiera sido alguna deidad ya que en esa época no había muchos jóvenes respetuosos

Luego de que el la invitara a comer y escuchara su historia de vida el solo pudo suspirar los humanos siempre serian asi temen lo que no comprenden el temor lleva a la desconfianza la desconfianza lleva al odio mientras la acompañara a la iglesia la cual parecía mas amenazante de lo que era antes el miro el lugar analizándole como si no fuera nada mas que una construcción mas después de despedirse e irse prometiendo que veria a asia el camino

Cuando sintió una gran energía era una energía demoniaca el camino hasta que llego a un pueblo muy lejos de la sociedad casi parecía abandonado bueno si una forma de saber era viendo a que un lado al otro no había nada mas que la soledad el camino mirando de un lado al otro hasta que en tornado de fuego que salió aparentemente de la nada apareció un ser extraño

Su apariencia es de un centauro gigante con cara de león, su parte inferior del cuerpo con escamas, una parte superior del cuerpo humanoide con un par de alas de fuego (aunque nunca vuela con ellas por lo que no es seguro si son alas o si es sólo la forma en que adoptan sus llamas), y tiene la cara de un león coronado con cuernos de toro, todo cubierto en llamas.

En si era un ser pintoresco mas si mide como unos 20 metros el tuvo que crear una barrera para que nadie sea atraído por la batalla además que si rias se enteraba lo iva a castigar y no quería ser castigado por ella rias + un latigo era= a un naruto traumatizado

-ahhh el mundo humano hace 4000 años que no e venido me pregunto si habrá algunos guerreros fuertes- dijo el centauro mientras ignoro al rubio el cual paso casualmente a su lado cuando estaba a una distancia segura el con red queen una espada creada con metal de chakra la cual podía absorber tanto chakra normal como chakra de fuego una espada muy potente absorbió las llamas en un giro y termino en su hombro izquierdo

-mmm que curioso no había un humano tan entretenido cuando vine aquí hace 4000 años – dijo el ser mientras naruto solo lo miro apático – y que tal si te vas por otros 4000 porque tengo otras cosas que hacer como pensar como evadir a rias cuando se de cuenta de esto – dijo el rubio mientras berial solo gruño al no ser tomado en serio por el chico

SILENCIO!- rugio con una voz atronadora y ambas espadas fueron de estocada hacia adelante quedando en un choque el rubio movio su muñeca y mando a volar a berial

Este derrapo hasta detenerse unos metros atrás " como puede un ser humano tener semejante poder esto no puede ser normal" pensó el mientras el rubio puso en su espalda a red queen y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacando dos pistolas unas desert eagles duales una plateada y la otra dorada una con grbados demoniacos en rojo con el nombre de reaper que fue puesta en la plateada mientras la otra con unos grabados mas suaves con el nombre de angel en color azul – bien esta lucha no será fácil después de todo tu eres el conquistador del fuego berial si no me equivoco – dijo el rubio mientras disparo para hacer desaparecer varias esferas de fuego que le había lanzado el ser frente a el que solo gruño a su intento fallido de incinerar al mocoso según el pensaba el rubio siguió disparando cada bala golpeaba muy fuerte en la piel de berial haciendo daño a este luego de esquivar un sablazo de la espada gigante del ser el rubio saco a yamato y de un gran corte envaino y desenvaino – arte de dos espadas – dijo el rubio mientras su mano izquierda agarro a red queen de su empuñadora y su mano derecha toco la tsuka de yamato – furia del dragón ascendente – termino el mientras en un gran corte que tomo forma de un dragón atacando a berial logrando derribarle el rubio miro impasible como el ataque hiso gran daño a berial ya que le costaba ponerse de pie

-es inútil mis espadas no son normales y ese ataque golpea puntos estratégicos los cuales no te permitirán canalizar bien tus energias asi que aras te iras por las buenas o tendre que eliminarte – dijo el rubio mientras uso a yamato a modo de baston y el ser frente a el gruño mientras se puso de pie y una gran llamarada salió de el rodeándole de fuego y su figura comenzó a ser mas pequeña hasta que tomo una fomra humana ( vale lo que pondré los ara querer golpearme pero bueno estaba aburrido y no sabia que poner asi que están advertidos)

Apareció una mujer de 20 años de cabellera roja como el fuego llegando hasta sus muslos y tenia ojos de color naranja casi ambarinos exóticos un buen cuerpo enfundado en una armadura de estilo medieval que no hacia nada por ocultar su bella figura que igualaba a imari la biju de 10 colas ella tenia la gran espada pero ahora parecía mas una zanbatou que otra cosa

-felicidades eres el segundo que me hace usar mi forma humana – dijo ella enojada en su forma humana su velocidad y fuerza se triplicaban de una forma que podría darle muchos problemas a una torre experimentada o a un nekomata bien entrenada el rubio inclino un poco la cabeza su forma de hacerlo era por ser un medio lobo – segundo entonces quien fue el primero- dijo el mientras ella tuvo mucho odio – el caballero oscuro sparda- dijo ella amargada mientras el rubio parpadeo el se había reunido con el espíritu del hombre cuando entrenaba con la espada que le dejo al parecer tenia 3 formas la primera la forma de espada la segunda una forma de lanza y la ultima una forma de espada/guadaña demoniaca

-el porque tu odio a sparda-ojisama el no te a echo nada malo es mas si tu sigues viva significa que el fue un caballero y no te mato- dijo el mientras ella se enojo mas una forma de darse cuenta era porque su pelo se había encendido como si fuera una antorcha bueno seguía igual el cabello largo solo que ahora parecía como con llamas

-ese tonto me dijo que no podía estar con migo porque el estaba enamorado y antes de romper mi corazón el me dijo que no era el hombre indicado que ya apreceria ese hombre- dijo un poco triste nunca había aparecido ese hombre que ella tanto anhelo

El rubio solo suspiro mientras dejo a yamato en su cadera izquierda enganchada de su cinturón el luego encendio el motor de su espada en su espalda atrallendo la mirada de la mujer ojinaranja - bien dejame demostrarte que no debes desanimarte después de todo encontraras a ese chico que tu anhelas – dijo el mientras ahora con un impulso las espadas se reunieron la chica no podía creerlo este ningen (ella no sabe que el rubio esta suprimiendo su energía por eso no sabe si el es o humano o un medio demonio) el choque de espadas no se hiso esperar ella pensó que tendría la delantera pero no lograba hacerle daño al rubio mientras el la lanzo hacia atrás ella choco con unos arboles y ella gruño de dolor mientras miro hacia el frente y vio al rubio caminando hacia ella con sus ojos rojos mirándola haciendo que una reacción placentera valla hacia su entrada " no puedo creer su aura su forma de caminar es como la de un alfa" pensó ella en su mente asombrada " fufufufufu naruto-sama si que sabe como atraer mujeres interesantes " ronroneo imari dentro del rubio mientras yamato solo rio suavemente junto a las otras espadas del rubio y ddraig solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca " jeje de todos mis antiguos portadores nunca e tenido uno como este" pensó el dragón mientras seguía concentrado en la pelea – yare yare no me digas que dejaras de luchar-pregunto el rubio mientras miro a la pelirroja que solo pudo sentirse incomoda bajo su mirada el le daba una muy mala espina como si no debiera hacerlo enojar ella solo suspiro

-para que seguir combatiendo e visto que me superas en todo lo que me e entrenando al menos quisiera saber el nombre del que me venció – dijo ella cortésmente

Mientras el rubio solo sonrio y sello sus espadas – mi nombre es naruto uzumaki uchiha senju namikaze antiguo capitán ambu de konohagakure no sato heredero de 3 clanes legendarios usuario de todos los elementos conocidos poseedor del sharingan y rinnegan a sus servicios y ahora me podrías decir tu nombre- pregunto el mientras ella sonrio

-mi nombre es hitami maestro – dijo ella mientras el rubio le miro con cara de no entender nada y sus inquilinas solo rieron y el solo pudo masajearse las cienes " porque preciento que estos días me serán muy complicados" pensó confuso el rubio

Vale termine y lamento decir esto pensaba actualizar mi cross con yughio pero no tenia mucho material para hacer un gran cap asi que lamento los que esperaban un cap de ese cross espero que esto compense y si hitami estará en el harem no se lo esperaban esto espero que no me disparen por poner una idea un tanto loca XD el sugiente cap seria el final de el arco de los ángeles caidos y empezaríamos la parte de los familiares para luego seguir con lo de raiser y luego pondré un o 2 caps de algo mas espero que os guste y ya saben la mitad de mi trabajo pertenece a meiu asi que háganle preguntas a el tamb XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Aparece un vórtice kamui del cual sale tendo observando a la cámara

Vale hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de deviruu para ustedes espero que les guste

En si e demorado pq an pasado tantas cosas las cuales no me dan ganas de comentar ya que mi pereza esta saliendo a flote y la verdad esta dominando mis sentidos de hablar en otras palabras hace que yo haga cosas que normalmente no abre echo pero dejemos de lado mis problemas ustedes están aquí por el cap nuevo asi que no desesperen espero que este al nivel de su criterio ah y creo que nadie habrá recibido un paro cardiaco por lo de berial si lo recibió y sigue vivo quier decir que no eran mis intenciones solo que quería cambiar la jugada ya que siempre le pongo como un saco de boxeo del rubio que puedo decir la primera vez que juge DMC 4 lo puse en caballero oscuro y me dio una paliza luego de que me enoje y le hice varios combos que lo aplasto pues digamos que siempre que puedo le doy una "pequeña paliza"

Bien ahora espero que ustedes no estén enojados por esto y si están asombrados o están considerando que mi idea fue buena les agradezco desde mi corazón bien ahora si empecemos con el cap nuevo

-Hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El rubio había llevado a su nueva ¿sirvienta? No sabia si le podría decir asi el la veía como una nueva amiga una nueva amiga capas de incinerar a cualquiera que le ponga de malas

Ciertamente no sabia como termino con la ahora recién descubierta emperatriz de fuego el porque ella ocultaba el genero de su sexo ella solo le respondió que si descubrían que era mujer la tratarían de usar como un contenedor de esperma algo que ella no quería bueno en realidad ninguna mujer no querria ese destino pero prosiguiendo después de que llevo

A hitami a su casa y fue recibida por himari y issia con los brazos abiertos y se llevaron bien aunque el rubio no sabia el porque debía ser porque las 3 sufrieron varias cosas quien sabe

El rubio luego suspiro mientras la dejo con himari y el volvía a el salón del club de la investigación a lo oculto para explicar el porque desapareció su presencia por unos 15 minutos

Issia iva a su lado mirándole con preocupación se sabia que rias molesta era mucho mas sadica que akeno y eso era decir mucho el rubio luego de llegar a la puerta como siempre toco la puerta y espero la respuesta desde dentro sono la vos de rias – adelante- se oyo la voz de la pelirroja y se le notaba muy molesta cuando entro por la puerta vio a rias sentada en su asiento con las manos entrelazadas a akeno bebiendo el te tranquilamente pero se notaba que sus manos estaban tensadas alrededor de la taza a la pequeña koneko se le notaba que tenia el rostro en blanco pero si algún experto en leer emociones como el rubio le observaba se le notaba que estaba muy molesta el no tocar su chocolate era prueba de ello

-bien esperemos a que llegue yumi-chan y ya empezaremos – dijo rias con una voz tranquila mientras el rubio solo tenia una gota en la nuca y internamente solo podía hacer una facepalm " bueno al menos no sabe que tengo una diablesa de clase SS en mi casa y una nekoshou clase S eso almenos aligera el ambiente espero que no meta la pata no quiero morir tan joven " pensó el mientras una forma chibi del se mecia hacia atrás y hacia delante con lagrimas comicas callendo de sus ojos mientras por fuera solo tenia un rostro en blanco al igual que en sus misiones anbu aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría antes de salir como alma que llevara el diablo bueno seria un poco hipócrita después de todo estaba rodeado de diablesas almenos sabia que issia no le golpearía "espero" pensó de ultimo momento el rubio ya después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

Ai entro una joven de la misma edad que issia de misma figura que esta aunque tal vez un poco mas desarrollada como rias tenia el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas tenia una larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta su culo redondo y firme ojos de color azul platinescos con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo ella era la caballero de rias yumi kiba ya después de que se reunieron el rubio esperaba pasiente el estallido

-ahora que estamos todos naruto-kun podrías decirnos que paso porque note una barrera en el bosque a unos 2 km de aquí-dijo serena rias mientras el rubio solo le miro con sus ojos azules opacos

-me encontré con cierta persona que quiso una pelea se la di y le derrote nada en especial- dijo el rubio monótonamente mientras rias entrecerró los ojos en sospecha el rubio solo pedia a alguna deidad ya sea de arriba o de abajo no importaba de donde que le ayudase con este problema lamentablemente no saldría ileso al parecer alguna fuerza misteriosa lo estaba llevando al borde del problema ( tendo estornuda en su habitación)

Rias sonrio con una gran sonrisa una que no le gusto al rubio esa sonrisa solo la tenia cuando quería burlarse de alguien o quería hacerle pasar verguenza

-ya se tu castigo por no avisarnos será que nos lleves de compras a todas – dijo ella cantarinamente mientras el rubio solo pudo suspirar internamente mientras que por fuera solo tuvo un tic involuntario en el ojo

Mientras akeno se rio de lo que pasaba koneko solo tubo las mejillas sonrosadas

Issia y yumi se sonrojaron como el cabello de rias mientras las chicas dentro del rubio solo podían reir de las desgracias de este no sabia lo que era sufrir con esto su padre sufrió con esto su tatara abuelo hashirama también y el rikudo sennin también todos esos grandes guerreros sufrieron lo que era acompañar a sus esposa/as de compras

El rubio ahora iva llevando una gran pila de ropa para todas las chicas la mayoría de las personas ya sea si fuera hombre le miraba con lastima y entendimiento mientras las mujeres lo miraban como si pudieran sacar la lotería con premio que sea el un chico guapo que no se quejara el llevar sus compras agregando que llevaba una gran pila de ropa como si nada hacia que cualquier chica lo quiera el rubio solo llevaba un rostro en blanco pero por dentro solo estaba en posición fetal y llorando lagrimas animes " que se acabe que se acabe que se acabe" dijo lastimosamente mientras sus inquilinas solo pudieron reir de lo lindo

Luego de que el rubio se hubiera sentado con la ropa apilada en cajas o bolsas el esperaba a que las chicas escogieran su ropa interior la verdad no le agradaba ni un poquito intentar acercarse a la tienda de ropa interior femenina luego de ver que las chicas salieron con por lo menos 15 juegos de ropas diferentes el solo pudo suspirar internamente no es que le hiciera un golpe a su dinero después de todo había vendido libros de las historias que vivio en su mundo aunque el la puso como fabula con mezcla de acción romance y aventura

Luego de haber sufrido y haber llevado la ropa ahora se encontraba en un bloque con un baston bo como apoyo y el sin moverse meditaba sin empezar a entrar a su modo sabio

Aunque el estaba hace mas de 40 min meditando pensó que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por lo que el se incorporo su pecho desnudo mientras se estiraba agarro el baston bo y le dio unas cuantos giros hasta que lo hiso desaparecer en un sello en la muñeca ese baston bo se lo había regalado pa era un gran baston capas de usar energía de la naturaleza un arma potente simple pero potente el luego salió a caminar ya que tenia que ir a la casa donde un cliente les había llamado esta ves era un venerable anciano que solo quería platicar y contar sus acnedotas y voluntariamente el rubio se ofreció cuando entro vio que el lugar estaba silencioso demasiado silencioso el miro mancas de sangre por el lugar temiendo lo peor el rubio fue rápido al cuarto

-oji-san se encuentra bien – pregunto el rubio pero vio lo que quedaba del viejo hombre fue descuartizado y desmembrado el rubio sintió una cólera en su interior su EMS salió a flote y brillaba de un rojo malicioso que asustaría hasta al mas valiente

- castigando almas pecadoras que no se puede tener paz aquí mientras trato de matar a un cabron de mierda que quiere invocar demonios de mierda – dijo un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos el rubio le miro sin emociones

-ais que fuiste tu matando a un hombre que no tenia nada que ver que solo buscaba un poco de compañía – dijo el mientras sus ojos giraban a una gran velocidad se notaba a leguas que estaba cabreado el albo solo sonrio

-ahh esa mirada tan penetrante y maliciosa no se si es amor o es odio pero me da mucha alegría – dijo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo el rubio le miro sin entender nada

"oi aibou soy yo o ese crio se le calleron las pocas tuercas cuando tuercas cuando era un niño" pregunto big red atravez de su comunicación telepática y el rubio solo pudo contestar

" me ves cara de psicólogo a mi porque no le preguntas a la madre tal vez ella sepa" dijo un poco irritado

El luego desenvaino a yamato y el exorcista callejero saco una espada de luz pero algo raro paso yamato la destrozo de un sablazo y hiso un gran tajo en el tendón del bicep dejando su brazo derecho sin movilidad freed gruño y disparo pero las balas solo pasaban a los costados encontrando su destino en la pared mientras el rubio le pateo la mano y le dio un puñetazo duro que le empotro en la pared iva a seguir cuando escucho un grito miro y era asia que miraba con lagrimas en los ojos al cadáver del pobre hombre

-n-naruto-kun fuiste tu – pregunto ella mientras el rubio negó con la cabeza y señalo a freed que se levantaba gruñendo

- a el le pareció divertido desmebrar al cuerpo de mi cliente y si si te lo preguntas soy un diablo- dijo el mientras asia se asusto pero el levanto la mano – antes de que digas algo no yo no estuve contigo para descubrir nada no todos los diablos son malos además se que tu querías pasar con un amigo – dijo el rubio mientras freed gruño y se puso tras asia y puso su pistola en su mejilla

- bien bien bien amor prohibido entre monja y demonio que hermoso ahora akuma-kun pq no tiras tus armas y te rindes o esta hermosa monja va tener una linda bala adornándole el craño – dijo el cantarinamente mientras asia tuvo mas lagrimas en los ojos el rubio solo envaino a yamato que se quejo de esupidos sacerdotes que no la dejan estar con su naruto sama

Luego freed sonrio y le disparo al corazón el rubio ni se inmuto

-QUE COMO ES POSIBLE – dijo el mientras el rubio solo levanto la vista el EMS giraba rápidamente

- voy a hacerte sufrir magen tsukuyomi- dijo el metiendo a freed en el mundo de pesadillas

Luego freed estaba en un cuarto oscuro rodeado de 10 figuras un hombre muy muy delgado brazos largos rostro en blanco literalmente y un traje con corbata a su lado un joven de cabellera larga que le cubria la nuca sus ojos azules que tenían una alegría sadica y un corte en la boca que alargaba la sonrisa tenia una sudadera blanca y pantalones negros

Luego una chica bella de cabellera negra y un bello rostro con los labios carnosos pintados con brillo de color negro vestia un vestido negro que dejaba ver su escote sus ojos marrones miraban a freed con algo que le hiso tener un escalofrio en la espina dorsal

Luego un erizo de color azul parecía normal si no fuera por sus ojos de fondo negro y su iris rojo que miraban a freed con ojos nada santos

El quinto era como un elfo también parecería normal si no fuera porque sus ojos sangrantes de color rojo al igual que el erizo miraban a freed

El sexto un chico con una mascara su cabello negro era un poco largo pero no tanto como el segundo miraba a freed atravez de los huecos de la mascara

El séptimo un hombre con una mascara de hockey tenia la ropa desgarrada y la piel pútrida al parecer era un zombi

El octavo tenia una mascara a modo de careta que tenia el cabello marron y un traje de mecanico con un cuchillo en su mano derecha

La novena una chica con un vestido blanco y azul con manchas de sangre todos lo rodeaban

El rubio entro a paso lento y se le quedo mirando todos dieron un paso atrás cuando sentían la sed de sangre el segundo chico le hiso señas para que se agachara

-soy yo o pareciera que naruto tiene ganas de despedazarle- el hombre conocido como slenderman acintio un poco secamente el no podía hablar sin embargo el quedarse aquí lo hacía sentirse reconocido

- bienvenido al mugen tsukuyomi donde torturo a la escoria de la escoria los que disfrutan de violación matanza caeen aquí y ahora te toca a ti – dijo el mientras su sonrisa se extendió sus ojos rojos miraban a freed el cual se sintió acobardado por esa mirada

-por los suigientes 24 años te torturare saa que tal si empezamos con los juegos previos

-dijo el rubio mientras le hacia de todo le despedazo le desmembró le arranco los ojos la lengua le rompió los huesos uno a uno el haberle echo eso le dio un poco de miedo a los otros ocupantes de la habitación y eso que ellos eran los que debían dar miedo luego de continuar por años largos en su mente cuando en realidad fueron menos de 30 segundo en el mundo real

El rubio dejo salir a freed los demás quedaron dentro de ese lugar

-vaya y yo pensaba que era el asesino retorcido – dijo Jeff meintras se ocultaba tras slender el cual tuvo una gota en la nuca

Bien lo dejo por aquí pq tengo que salir -_-U se que no es justo pero vere si subo la parte dos hoy y déjenme contestar algo

Las creepypastas que aparecieron en la mente del rubio en realidad como decir mm eran como espíritus los cuales el rubio acogió por que bueno algunos eran incomprendidos otros eran juzgados por cosas que les pasaría a cualquiera digo cualquiera puede tener rota la mente y ser un asesino como Jeff o sufrir en un experimento y quedar como slenderman el rubio los tiene y los trata como familia por eso cuando puse por slender que se sentía aceptado es como cuando la hermana del rubio quería que la aceptaran que no le descriminen yo solo puse esto para que tenga algo de diversión y el sadismo lo admito me estoy volviendo un gran sádico pero en fin * tendo sonríe serenamente* mi sadismo no va para ningún fan asi que están salvados a menos que me cabreen y les haga sentir el dolor naa es broma en fin mis derechos de autor ais como los de meiou pq me ayudo no me pertencen las creepypastas ya que les pertenecen a sus creadores bueno nos vemos chau


End file.
